Scared and Alone
by Ghost of the moonlight
Summary: Ryou Bakura could remember a time when he wasn't in so much pain, but that was a long time ago. His Yami makes sure of that. When he just can't handle it anymore who does he go to? A teenager that suffers the same way he does: Marik Ishtar.
1. Dream of a Memory

**Alright my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. I know that Bakura's past was not really like this (maybe) and the characters are going to have a little OCCness but its a fanfic. Deal with it. Alright so now that that's out of the way I hope you like this story and you know R and R. **

* * *

><p>Scared and Alone<p>

_The sun was shining high in the sky reflecting brightly off the snow blinding anyone who happened to be outside. A young child, around eight years old or so, could be seen sitting alone in the snow. He was burying his face into his knees so that one could only see his long, white hair. From behind him came a young girl, around the age of seven. The young boy hardly even acknowledge that she was there even when she sat down right next to him. _

"_Ryou..." she began only to be interrupted._

"_Don't Amane. It's ok... you don't have to stay here with me... I know that you have other friends you'd rather be with..." Ryou said._

"_But I want to. I mean I have the best older brother in the world! Those bullies are just jealous because you are so much better than they are. Don't let what they say get to you." _

_Ryou's eyes finally lifted and he stared into his sister's chocolate brown ones. She smiled at him then reached out a hand a tugged at his white hair. _

"_There just jealous because there hair isn't as pretty as yours is. I wish I had white hair." she continued fingering her own brown hair. _

"_I can help with that." Ryou said smiling then he scooped up some snow and dumped it onto his sisters head. _

"_There now you have white hair." _

"_No, now I have cold, wet hair thank you very much. That's the last time I try and comfort you." The girl pouted getting up to go._

"_No wait! You know I was only joking. I'm sorry." Ryou said desperately. He really didn't want to be left alone again. _

"_Silly Ryou. I know I was joking to." Amane said grabbing Ryou's arm and pulling him to his feet. _

"_But it's cold out and I want to go home now." _

"_Oh... Ok." he said allowing his sister to grab his hand and lead him away. They had to cross the road to get home anyway so why not hold hands? The road was quiet and there was no cars in sight. Still holding hands the siblings walked onto the road think of nothing but getting inside and warming their freezing feet. That's when it happened. Out of nowhere a car came speeding at them. The driver was heavily drunk and the bright sunlight reflecting off the ice on the road was blinding him. By the time he saw the two children it was to late to stop. He slammed on the breaks but the car slid on the icy road. Amane shoved Ryou out of the way and the car slammed into her. Ryou watched in horror as she was thrown away, landing hard on the road. The driver panicked and foolishly speed away. _

"_AMANE!" Ryou screamed running over to his sister. A pool of blood was forming around her head. _

"_Ryou... it's cold." she gasped and her eyes closed for the last time. _

"_No... no." Ryou stammered tears dripping down his face. The sky above him was faded and disappeared leaving nothing behind. _

"_You can't be... gone! You can't die!" _

_Like the sky the surroundings were also fading into nothing but young Ryou took no notice. He could only stare at the young face that was his sister._

"_I need you! Please... don't leave me!" he cried as the color in Aname's face drained of all color and warmth. Everything was gone, everything had faded into darkness. The only color that was left was the red blood that was gushing out of his sister and pooling around them. Ryou's sobs grew into wails and then he was just screaming._

"_ANAME!"_

Ryou gasped as his eyes shot open. Widely his eyes flickered around the room as he tried to figure out where he was. After a few seconds he remembered where he was.

"It was... a dream?" he asked even though he was the only one in the room. Well, that is if you didn't count the evil spirit inside of him. Which Ryou didn't.

Slowly Ryou got out of bed and he headed into the kitchen of his apartment. He quickly had himself some tea and settled himself onto a chair at the table. Glancing up at the clock he sighed. It was 2:15 in the morning and he had gone to bed at 11:00 last night.

"Dammit..." Ryou muttered. "Another sleepless night." It was all because of that dream he had been having lately. Every night he'd had it, waking up screaming and crying. He often wondered why; its not as if he needed a nightmare to remember the moment his life fell apart. He remembered everything that had happened afterwords too. The funeral, followed shortly by the death of his frail mother who just couldn't handle Aname's death, his father blaming his remaining child for everything, the short time his father abused and neglected him before he was abandoned completely, being put into an orphanage that was much worse than his father ever had been, being taken over by the spirit for the first time, waking up to find everyone dead and covered in blood. Realizing that he was never going to have a normal life again. No he didn't need a dream to remind him of that.

* * *

><p><strong>So any good? I hope that you liked it because I've got more chapters coming soon. But people have to review for more. ;)<strong>


	2. Soul Room

**Alright so I should have mentioned this earlier but this takes place during Battle City and Battle City Finals. Sometime between to two events. You can decide for yourselves when exactly. So here's chapter 2 sorry for any OCCness.**

* * *

><p>Cruel laughter filled Ryou's head making him jump and spill his tea.<p>

"Spirit...?" he asked nervously wondering what he wanted now. Surely he would let Ryou remain in control to at least get ready wouldn't he? He usually did...

"Ah I never tire of having that dream. Don't you _master?_" Bakura said mockingly. Ryou shivered.

"Did you make me have that dream?" he asked uncertainly.

"A dream? Dear me master I thought that was a _memory_ was it not? You've been so down lately. I thought I would try and cheer you up by showing you some happier times. I must have... showed you the wrong one." Bakura said slyly, acting as if it was an honest mistake. Of course it wasn't though. Ryou knew better then to believe that. Bakura didn't care about Ryou's happiness only his own need for complete control. And Ryou was a fighter, resisting until the bitter end. Bakura intended to break him, so that he was just a soul locked away and forgotten in the dark. Much like how Malik was for most of his life. Aware of what was going on but unable to do anything to stop it until it was to late. Just a weak, expendable tool to something that was far more powerful.

"Well master are we just going to stand here all day? Come now we have things to do, people to see, plans to make. And we must at least be presentable so go get ready now. Unless... you have something you want to talk about?"

The voice asked startling Ryou out of his thoughts. Nervously he headed to his bedroom to get some clean clothes. Whenever the spirit asked him to talk it never ended well for him. He learned the hard way that Bakura didn't intent to listen to what he had to say. It was honestly better just to do what he wanted.

"Good boy." Bakura praised like he was some kind of dog. Perhaps... Ryou was running out of fight after all.

"So Marik we know how we're going to defeat the Pharaoh but have you thought about how we are going to make sure that he _never_ comes back again? Will sending him to the Shadow Realm really hold him forever? He is a powerful spirit after all there is a chance he could come back." Bakura asked impatiently. The Egyptian glared at him spitefully.

"I thought I told you I would handle him."

"Yes, but I don't want to take the chance of him coming back. I have big plans that don't need to be interrupted by powerful spirits that could ruin everything."

And so the argument went between the two spirits but Ryou didn't care anymore. He had been listening for awhile from his soul room but this same exchange had been going on for awhile now. Plus there wasn't anything he could do anyway. But sitting in his soul room for hours was agonizing. It only reminded him of how alone he really was in the world and after this morning he didn't feel like he could handle it today. Bakura was busy so... why not wonder his soul room for awhile? Getting up he walked over to the door leading into his counterparts room. Opening the door a crack he peaked into the hallway that lead to the room. Usually there was only two doors but he was surprised when he saw three.

"Where did this come from...?" he asked aloud even though he had no company. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he sneaked a peak inside. Inside was a cavern, dark with torches lining the wall. The ground was covered in sand and the walls had ancient symbols carved into the stone. It looked exactly what one would expect a tomb to look like. Stepping into the ancient hallways he began to wonder. Eventually the halls widened out into a room. Ryou was startled but not surprised to see a person in here, he had half been looking for someone, but he was surprised about what the person was doing. Ryou had figured out at this point that there caverns was a soul room and he knew that you can't sleep in soul rooms. Only the physical body needs sleep so therefor only the one in control of the body can sleep. So then how was this person sleeping? Hesitantly walking over he bent down next to the sleeping person.

"Hey are you ok? Come on wake up." he said shaking the person's shoulder. The person groaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh? What? Whats going on" he asked disoriented and confused.

"Hey are you ok?" Ryou asked flustered.

"Who are you" The person, an Egyptian boy around his age, asked.

"My name is Ryou. How were you sleeping in your soul room?" Ryou asked straight to the point.

"I... was sleeping? How... Ugh. I don't remember much at all. It's all a blur." he mumrered.

"Ok... then start out slow. Who are you?"

"My name is Marik."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really sure if that's how things really work but whatever. I kinda like it. R and R please!<strong>


End file.
